


tell me we’re dead and i’ll love you even more

by tyunxo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Knight Kang Taehyun, M/M, Prison Sex, Rebel Huening Kai, Royalty, Top Huening Kai, i know like what the fuck, kind of, top kai?? nah, where tf was my mind AT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyunxo/pseuds/tyunxo
Summary: Huening Kai, a close confidant of the late King’s illegitimate son, Choi Beomgyu, has been taken prisoner by the captain of the King’s guard, Kang Taehyun.The interrogation does not go as planned.-Taehyun sharply leans in, until he is centimeters away from Kai, his breath fanning across Kai’s face. “Gods,” he hisses. “Gods.”The sudden proximity of Taehyun sends a chill down Kai’s spine. And some blood to his cock.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	tell me we’re dead and i’ll love you even more

**Author's Note:**

> debut as nsfw txt writer

In Kang Taehyun’s right side sheath, Kai could see the handle of the knife he’d held against his neck just over a day ago. Taehyun, the youngest king’s guard to make captain in history, stands with his chin tilted upwards. He scans over Kai. Taehyun announced his name when he entered and followed with knowing Kai’s. 

“My name is Kang Taehyun,” he says slowly. “And you’re Huening Kai.” 

Kai was left overnight in the cell, still in his street clothes. Threadbare white top and a thin sheepskin vest with a pair of black trousers. He was cold the whole night, teeth damn near chattering by the time he fell asleep. 

The knife used while detaining Kai wasn’t even particularly big - it happened  _ fast _ , was the problem. Grabbed from behind with a knife shoved against his throat. And even though Kai was taller than the Captain, Taehyun was strong. He manhandled Kai into submitting, dragging him to the dungeon. 

Despite all of that, Kai couldn’t take his eyes off of him - admittedly, Taehyun was good looking. It was almost comedic that Taehyun introduced himself, as if Kai  _ wouldn’t _ know him. Kai heard women around the Capital fantasize about the King’s Guard as a whole, but a name almost always dropped was Kang Taehyun’s. Young maidens constantly gushed about how attractive he was, how much of a pity it was that knights could not marry.

To be so close to the esteemed knight was a dream come true for many. 

Taehyun, without any formal warning, takes two large steps towards Kai. He reaches out to graze Kai’s eye patch. Kai tries to tilt out of range, but the ropes that bind him to his chair stop him. “What happened?” Taehyun asks.

Kai finds it odd that Taehyun cares at all about his blind eye. It should be no concern of his. “An infection when I was a child,” Kai answers, his voice was rough. “I’m blind in one eye. But I only wear the patch for the convenience of others. Seeing a discolored eye is…  _ Unpleasant _ for some.” 

“Interesting.” Taehyun stares at Kai for a brief moment before reaching forward and pulling the patch off. Paired together now was Kai’s dark brown eye - left - and his pale blue-grey eye. He shows no sign of surprise at Taehyun’s removal. Kai only scoffs softly. “You know, I only have a few questions.”

“Questions?” Asks Kai. “What kind of questions?”

“Choi Beomgyu,” answers Taehyun. “He’s making a claim for the throne, is he not?”

_ Beomgyu _ \- of course this was about Beomgyu. Kai was one of his most trusted friends. Beomgyu would make it known that Kai was missing; he got ahead of himself when his friends were in trouble. If Kang Taehyun presented Kai to the city with a message that Beomgyu either step forward to be executed, for treason, or Kai suffer the same fate, he would not hesitate in trading his life. 

So Kai, under his collar, sweats. 

He’s anxious. “I can’t say if that’s true.”

“You know this will go much faster if you answer,” says Taehyun. “Help stop this illegitimate bastard and you would even be rewarded by the Prince.”

“Tell Yeonjun to keep his gold,” spits Kai. “I’m not betraying my people…”

There’s two guards standing outside the door - Kai could see their arms move every so often - and a chair sat beside the entrance. Taehyun takes a step backwards, making a reach for the chair as he does. 

He pulls the furniture to sit beneath him, Taehyun is now eye level with Kai. “Your friend, Beomgyu… You know he’s the Late-King’s bastard son.”

“Yes,” Kai answers, begrudgingly.

Taehyun’s gaze slowly glides over Kai. He chews on his lower lip. “Beomgyu has no  _ real _ claim to the throne. Yeonjun is our Prince.” Taehyun’s jaw clenches. “He is the King’s heir.”

Taehyun’s eyes were still digging into Kai. Kai nearly squirms under his heavy gaze. He’s not used to being looked at that way - whatever this meant, it was  _ especially _ unbecoming to be received from the captain of the king’s guard. 

“If this were any case of an illegitimate child attempting to claim the throne… Some land would be gifted, a title on top of that. Shut the bastard up, all well and good,” explains Taehyun. “But rumors of Beomgyu gathering followers and an army to lay siege on the castle…” Taehyun stares at Kai’s lips for a minute. “That is becoming more of a reality by the day and needs to be seriously handled. If Choi Beomgyu is planning to go to war, we need to be prepared.”

Kai takes a shallow breath. He feels Taehyun _mentally_ _undressing_ him. Gods. 

Kai can hardly stand it. Kai clears his throat and sits back in his chair - still tied to the wood. Kai turns his head slowly. He gives a delicious view of his defined collarbones and stalls with vague sentences. “Should the Prince’s defenses not be ready for an attack on any given day?”

“You’re asking us to be on our toes constantly? Or does the Prince and the King’s guard not have the right to  _ breathe _ .”

“I’m surprised you’re not  _ beating _ answers out of me,” replies Hyuka, lazily.

It’s like a damn switch flips.

Taehyun flies to his feet, stalking towards the open door of the cell. “ _Leave_ _us_ ,” he hisses to the two guards. 

Kai hears slight protest, but ultimately the two guards leave. Taehyun unceremoniously pulls the heavy, solid door shut. 

“Did I give you an idea?” Asks Kai, bored. He could handle a few slaps.

Taehyun is quiet as he approaches Kai. He unbuckles his sheath, the belt and weapons falling to the ground with a thud. He places his hand on the right side of the chair back. “You’re  _ aggravating _ ,” hisses Taehyun. 

“You’re not the first to tell me that,” answers Kai. “Were you hoping I would fold? Betray my best friend within seconds? I’ve heard you were skilled in interrogation,” Kai drawls. “I must have heard wrong.”

Taehyun sharply leans in, until he is centimeters away from Kai, his breath fanning across Kai’s face. “Gods,” he hisses. “ _ Gods _ .” 

The sudden proximity of Taehyun sends a chill down Kai’s spine. And some blood to his cock.

Taehyun spots this out the corner of his eye and chuckles. “Oh what, you’re into this?” He asks. “The Bastard’s guard dog likes being tied up.”

The Bastard’s guard dog - a nickname bestowed on Kai by various folk that live in the capital. He was much taller than Beomgyu and extremely protective. He was just like Beomgyu in the way that he didn’t think when it came to his friends, to the people he loved. They were both quick to protect each other.

“You untie me, maybe I can fuck you right.”

And before Kai can continue, Taehyun captures his lips. He presses a hard kiss against Kai’s mouth. Desperate and absolutely  _ reeking _ of lust.

The back of the chair tilts, leaning against the wall. Taehyun’s one hand digs into Kai’s side, holding onto him like a lifeline.

Taehyun is quick in his motions. His other hand crawled towards the knot at the base of the chair, pulling on the rope in the right way to let the binds fall. Kai takes the opportunity to pull Taehyun onto him, straddling his waist. Their kiss breaks.

Thinking back to all the shy maidens gushing over the beautiful knight, Kai chuckles. “Might I assume this is why you became a King’s guard?”

“Hm?” Taehyun rolls his hips, his clothed hard cock sliding against Kai’s. “Because I prefer men?” Kai nods. “You’re not wrong.” Because a young man, unmarried - especially one as handsome and strong as Taehyun, is positively  _ queer _ . 

Taehyun’s shockingly red uniform jacket is eagerly pulled off. It leaves him in only his trousers and white undershirt. Kai can feel the outline of his abs when he reaches towards Taehyun's stomach, sliding his hand down to his dick. 

The organ is hard and pronounced, making a clear outline in his pants. Kai eyes it for a second before leaning back in towards Taehyun, ready to kiss him. 

Taehyun groans into the kiss, in a hungry way. He’s been either in a dry spell or he’s been wanting to fuck Kai since he saw him. Maybe both. His tongue traces the inside of Kai’s teeth. Another groan slips out just before Taehyun boldly decides to capture the lower lip of Kai in between his teeth. 

Kai’s finger sketch over Taehyun’s cock, sneaking upwards before tucking inside of his trousers. The bottoms are looser than expected. Kai easily fits his entire hand in, tightly grabbing hold of Taehyun’s heavy dick. It’s bigger than Kai expected - he considers being the one to take it up the ass. 

Taehyun’s breath stutters when Kai touches him - skin to skin, Kai’s calloused, strong hands from practicing his sword and farm work growing up. 

“Gods,” Taehyun groans again as Kai works him. Long, consistent strokes. Taehyun’s hands slightly shake as he starts to pull for Kai’s top to come off. He pulls it over his head swiftly, before Taehyun roughly bites Kai’s neck - marking him.

If Kai makes it out of here, the entire rebellion will question him about hickies after being kidnapped by the King’s Guard. 

It feels exciting, though. 

“Let--” Taehyun fumbles. “Let me suck you off.” Kai looked down at him - Taehyun’s lips swollen, his eyes glassy, his breathing labored. 

“Captain of the King’s Guard,” Kai begins. “So eager for my cock in his mouth.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“I think I’m going to fuck you.” 

Taehyun - still with a leaking cock peeking out the top of his loose trousers - sinks to the floor, aggressively pulling at the drawstrings of Kai’s pants. He has Kai’s length out and his mouth around it shortly. 

It makes Kai jerk and suddenly buck his hips towards Taehyun’s mouth, chasing the warmth. His breathing stutters. 

Kai briefly - in a passing, horrific thought - thinks of the last time he was touched so intimately. Another soldier in Beomgyu’s growing battleon, who confessed to having fallen in love with Kai. They on and off slept together, the last being over a fortnight ago. After the reveal, Kai passively told Soobin he would think on it.

But he doesn’t want Soobin - Kai isn’t sure what he wants. Overall. At the moment, he wants Taehyun to take his cock deeper down his throat. 

Taehyun whimpers around him when Kai’s fingers card through his hair, settling at the back. “You’re- You’re good, Taehyun.” Kai glances downwards, angling his foot to press against the other’s crotch. Kai finds the head of Taehyun’s penis, rubbing the tip. 

“Ah--” Taehyun gasps, pulling off Kai’s dick just enough for the sound to come through. He pauses, Taehyun’s lower lip still touching the very end of Kai’s cock. “Fuck- Fuck, Huening Kai…” As Taehyun speaks, his lips further rub and brush against the sensitive head of Kai’s length. 

“Do you not like it?” 

“I- I don’t- I don’t want to cum like this - Want to feel- I want to feel you inside of me,” Taehyun replies, looking up at Kai through his eyelashes. 

Kai can hardly stand it - he can hardly think, can hardly breathe. He moves his foot and gestures with his fingers for Taehyun to come upwards, crawl into his lap. He does - Kai makes note of how Taehyun isn’t small, but sitting on him like that, he appears so tiny. 

“Can I finger you?” Kai asks softly, nipping at Taehyun’s right earlobe as he mumbles. “Open you up so well for my cock.” 

“Yes - Yes, just hurry. I don’t- I don’t know if we have… Much time.” 

Through fidgeting and squirming, Taehyun’s trousers are pulled down to his thighs. His hard dick and ass fully out on display. Kai swiftly grabs a handful of Taehyun’s rear and pulls him just  _ oh  _ so much closer to him. 

Something possesses Kai to kiss him, deeply. Their lips meet again, Kai ravenous once he receives a taste. 

“Finger me,” Taehyun grunts against his mouth. “Come on.” 

Kai brings his free hand towards Taehyun’s lips. “Then suck,” he says. “Go on.” 

Taehyun takes three of Kai’s fingers easily, suckling on the digits like a poor little whore. He coats them in a decent layer of saliva. He groans around Kai’s fingers. 

“The fucking Captain of the King’s guard,” Kai moans out, nearly laughing. “Gods - you seriously are just a little slut, aren’t you? So eager for cock, so eager for anything in your mouth. Sucking on my fingers like you can’t get enough of them.” He shoves his fingers even deeper into Taehyun’s mouth. “You fucking love this, don’t you?” 

Taehyun chokes around Kai’s fingers, but it’s followed by another muffled moan. He tries to roll his hips, but inevitably snaps them upwards. Taehyun whimpers for something - anything. Some attention to his leaking dick. He nearly cries. 

Kai finally pulls his fingers out of Taehyun’s mouth - nice and wet, ready to fingerfuck Taehyun’s clenched little hole. 

He starts with just encircling one finger around the rim of Taehyun’s asshole. Taehyun shudders at the feeling, lifting his hips upwards to allow better access for Kai. Kai takes the opportunity, but also grips Taehyun’s aching dick roughly. He whines, high-pitched and loudly. “ _ Kai _ ,” he groans. “Kai, fuck,  _ please _ .” 

With a heavy-lidded look from Kai, he pushes his first finger fully into Taehyun’s tight ass. His breathing stutters briefly before exhaling out. “Another, Kai.” 

There isn’t much to argue. Kai does as Taehyun asks. He presses a second finger inwards, flip-flopping between a scissoring motion to loosen Taehyun for Kai’s cock and then suddenly creating a ‘come-hither’ motion, Kai’s long fingers brushing just barely against Taehyun’s prostate. 

Coupled with consistent pumps up and down his dick, Taehyun is nearly frozen in a state of pleasure. He cannot speak.

“I’m going to add a third,” Kai tells him. Taehyun nods, teary-eyed. 

He does. Kai manages to wiggle a third spit-lubed finger inwards. This is meant to only split Taehyun open just enough to fit Kai’s fat dick inside of him. Kai tries to waste no time - stretching his fingers outwards and spreading them outwards. 

“Taehyun,” Kai continues, after only minutes. “Taehyun - Look at me.” He does. “I’m going to fuck you now.” Taehyun shrinks again, trying to silence himself by clamping his teeth down on Kai’s shoulder again. A different spot, a harder bite. Taehyun tastes copper.

The tip enters Taehyun and he nearly breaks off to scream. He digs his fingers deeply into Kai’s shoulders, while Kai’s now-spare hand sits on Taehyun’s hip. 

“Do you not take it much?” Kai asks - Soobin and him often switch. Kai’s known both sides, being the one to feel like he’s about to break in two pieces from or balls deep in someone, listening to their echoing moans of how  _ good _ he makes them feel. 

“Not—“ Taehyun chokes, mouth against Kai’s shoulder. “Not recently. Haven’t- Haven’t had anyone. Recently.”

So he  _ was _ in a dry spell, whether he thought Kai was something or not, this would have ended with Taehyun pulling his clothes off. 

“But you’ve bottomed before?” Asks Kai.

His breathing stutters. “Y-Yes. Sometimes…” He drools on Kai. “Are you all the way in?” 

Kai nearly laughs. “Half way,” he says, pushing deeper into Taehyun’s ass. Taehyun has an involuntary reaction - his chest heaves forward and his back aches so suddenly and dramatically it makes Kai stop moving his hips. He has Taehyun’s chest flush against his own. “Taehyun,” he begins. “Is it too much—?”

In a swift moment, Taehyun sinks the rest of the way down. He yelps when he does, but nevertheless, Taehyun begins to lift his hips evenly, riding Kai. “N- No,” he mutters. “No - Feels good. So, so fucking good. So full.”

“You like feeling full, huh?” Kai asks. Taehyun squeezes around him when Kai speaks. “Do you shove something inside to get yourself off?”

“Just- Just my f-fingers,” he stutters. “Just my fingers,” Taehyun repeats. He shudders again, rolling his hips around, allowing Kai’s fat cock to stretch him out fully. “ _ Fuck _ . Kai. Oh Gods. Fuck, fuck, fuck. So full. You feel so good- so good. I just- I want to—“

Kai gives a short glance to the small bulge in the lower half of Taehyun’s stomach, it moves as Taehyun rises and lowers himself - Kai’s dick was nearly too big for Taehyun to handle. 

“Breathe, Taehyunnie,” says Kai. “You want to cum?” He asks. 

“... Cum. ‘Want to cum.” Taehyun tilts his head back, his breath hitches. “‘Want to cum.”

The tight warmth grip around Kai’s shaft pulled him closer to his own release by the second. Kai tugs Taehyun closer to him. “Cum, Taehyunnie,” he rasps. 

Taehyun does - he cums with a sudden cry, followed by tears welding in his eyes. In response, he hides his face in Kai’s shoulder. Wetness coats Kai’s skin, just as he himself finishes with a gasp.

Before he lets it settle, Kai suddenly touches the small of Taehyun’s back, trying for his attention. “Did I hurt you?”

Taehyun shakes his head against Huening Kai. He shrugs. “No- No. I just. I haven’t—“ He bites back, then sighs. “I haven’t done this in a shamefully long time.”

“Ah,” Kai replies. “It can be a lot,” he continues.

When Taehyun finally sits straight again, slowly pulling Kai out of him, Kai’s gaze finds Taehyun. In his eyes he sees the Captain of the King’s guard staring back at him. 

It occurs to Kai their situation, again. He wonders where it  _ goes _ from here — Kai was imprisoned, here to be subsequently tortured. Sex did not change that.

Or, so he thought. Kai watches as Taehyun slowly dresses - briefly pauses to toss Kai his shirt, which was dirtied from the floor - when he finishes, Taehyun turns to Kai before clearing his throat. “You should hit me.”

“Hit you?” Kai gawks, pulling his top back on. Darkened stains cover his clothes now. “Why would I?”

“If I- If I claim you overpowered me… I would never go without fighting.”

Kai watches Taehyun blankly, who recovers his sheath and produces his dagger. The dagger used during Kai’s kidnapping.

Taehyun sharply cuts into his arm, blood spills from the wound to his dress shirt, soaking a portion of his sleeve.

The knife’s handle is thrusted in Kai’s direction. “Taehyun—“ 

“There,” Taehyun says. “You took my knife and caught me by surprise. We fought a bit, but nothing successful. You escaped.” He opens the door, turning back to Kai. “You escaped,” he repeats.

“You’re just… Letting me go?” Kai asks. “Because I fucked you?”

“Go,” Taehyun answers. 

Kai lingers in his small cell, for just a moment, before stepping out the door. He knew his way out, no one bothered blind folding him when he was taken. Still, Taehyun mumbles brief instructions - Right, left, down the corridor, left, out the first door - without looking at Kai.

Kai grabs hold of Taehyun’s jaw, forcing him to look up at him. Taehyun makes a surprised sound at being manhandled into staring at Kai. His eyepatch was still gone - discarded somewhere in his cell, that he never bothered to retrieve. Taehyun cannot tear his eyes away from the cold, blind eye and it’s warm, dark counterpart. 

Kai kisses him deeply and roughly, his chest seizing up with something he cannot name as he does.

They don’t exchange goodbyes. Kai returns to Beomgyu’s campgrounds the next sunrise.  
  



End file.
